1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, such as a camera, having a function of recording information, which records an image on a film having a magnetic recording section, and a scanner which reads out an image recorded on a film and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided a camera, which employs a film having a magnetic recording section, writes various photographing information on the magnetic recording section by a magnetic head installed on the camera, and reads out the photographing information as necessity requires. In such a camera, it has been known that the camera employs a film cartridge in a thrusting system, which feeds out a film contained in a cartridge by a spool rotation.
In such a camera which a film cartridge is loaded, it is unnecessary to pull out a film's lead portion from the cartridge and wind it around a sprocket, therefore, it does not need to arrange a function of opening of a back lid such as a conventional camera. Accordingly, a backside of an exposure part of a film may covered with a fixed member, and it is able to simplifies the structure by fixing a pressure plate, which has been disposed on a back lid conventionally and restricts a position of a film surface sandwiching the film, to the camera body. There has been a camera which a magnetic head is installed on a pressure plate such as above in order to install a magnetic head for magnetic recording on a magnetic recording section of a film (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5, 136, 318).
While, in a camera such as above-mentioned, it is necessary to consider so that a relative position of a magnetic recording section and a magnetic head would not slanted for executing an accurate magnetic recording since the magnetic recording and reading is executed during a film feeding operation. Then, in a construction that a magnetic head is installed on a pressure plate in itself, which restricts a position of a film surface as shown in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Gazette, the shape of the pressure plate in itself and a structure of installing the pressure plate on a camera is complex. Further, such as the structure that a magnetic head is installed on a pressure plate in itself, a posture of a magnetic head installation has less flexibility, and magnetic substance is applied on a less pliable film, thus, the magnetic head may not keep touching closely with a film surface.